The present invention relates to an apparatus in which consecutive operations are performed on the basis of an operating procedure inputted by a user, and specifically, relates to a control method and an apparatus for outputting warning-information corresponding to the degree of the user""s proficiency in inputting operations, based on error history, which is derived from errors detected by the apparatus, due to erroneous inputs by the user.
For instance, a printer, serving as a computer peripheral device, can be cited as an apparatus, which performs consecutive operations based on the operating procedure inputted by the user. It is well known that the use of a conventional printer is often shared by a plurality of users in a computer network. When an operation error in the printer, caused by erroneous inputs by one of the users, is detected, such the printer stops its operation and displays warning-information on the computer display, as well as other computer peripheral devices.
In computer networks, however, the use of the abovementioned printer, serving as a computer peripheral device, is shared by a plurality of users, having among them a wide variety of degrees of proficiency in the inputting operation. Accordingly, in case that a low proficiency user happens to frequently input erroneous commands, operation errors in the printer also occur as frequently and the printer shuts down every time following such input errors. This fact not only negatively influences the operating efficiency of high proficiency users, but also lowers the operating rate of the printer itself. For example, misdirection of the kind of the printing sheet would result in reprinting; misdirection of the requested number of printed sheets would result in stoppage due to running out of sheets; misdirection of color density would result in frequent operation stoppage due to running out of toner; and inadequate knowledge of the image-processing method for color images would result in operation stoppage due to capacity overflow of the memory, or a time-out for the data transfer operation. In every case mentioned above, such misdirection have been the cause of the reduction of the operating rate and waste of resources.
In addition, generally speaking, since the printer is located at a site considerably remote from the user""s computer, it has been a laborious task and a waste of time for the user to go to such a remote site and restore the printer.
To improve the abovementioned situation, it may be possible to display warning-information and/or operating instructions on the computer display every time when the user inputs operating procedures to the printer. Although such a method would be most effective for low proficiency users, it would be most cumbersome, however, for high proficiency users, resulting in deterioration of their working efficiency. Even for low proficiency users, the same result will arise as their proficiency improves.
Further, although error frequency will decrease as the proficiency of the user is improved, in some cases, the user tends to repeat the same errors due to wrong misconceptions. This tendency mostly arises at the initial time of a new printer usage in such a case that a user, who has been using a printer made by A company, shifts to use a printer made by B company. This is because the user works under the illusion as if he is still in the same operating criteria as that of the previously used printer.
In the above, the printer is exemplified to describe its problems. Needless to say that the similar problems occur with other computer peripheral apparatus (for instance, facsimiles, scanners, etc.) employed in any computer network.
To overcome the abovementioned drawbacks in conventional apparatus, for instance, computer peripheral apparatus employed in a computer network, it is the first object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus, which makes it possible to change the level of warning-information notifying the user at the time of inputting operations, corresponding to the user""s proficiency.
Further, the second object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus, in which error occurrence caused by user""s erroneous inputs can be reduced by drawing the user""s attention mainly to a different operating environment from that of the apparatus previously used.
Further, the third object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus, which can display trouble-shooting methods at the time of problems, so that the user can appropriately cope with the trouble.
Accordingly, to overcome the cited shortcomings, the abovementioned objects of the present invention can be attained by methods and apparatus described as follow.
(1) A method for controlling an apparatus, comprising steps of: performing consecutive operations of the apparatus based on set-up data of an operating procedure, inputted by an inputting device; detecting an error, which occurs during the apparatus is performing the consecutive operations; memorizing the set-up data and history data of the errors as an error history data, calculating a degree of error occurrence risk corresponding to the set-up data, based on the set-up data and the error history data; and displaying warning-information, corresponding to the degree of error occurrence risk.
(2) The method of item 1, wherein, at a time of initial set-up of the error history data in the apparatus, the apparatus retrieves the error history data stored in another apparatus of the same type, and memorizes it as an initial error history data of the apparatus.
(3) The method of item 1, wherein, at a time of initial setting of the error history data in the apparatus, the apparatus sets the error history data, stored in the apparatus in advance, as an initial error history data of the apparatus.
(4) The method of item 3, wherein an initial cumulative error value of the error history data, which indicates a cumulative number of error occurrence times, is greater than zero.
(5) The method of item 1, further comprising steps of: determining whether or not the errors exist in the error history data, when the errors occur during the apparatus is performing the consecutive operations; outputting trouble-shooting methods corresponding to the errors by means of an outputting device, in order of large degree of error occurrence risk, in case determining that the errors exist in the error history data and the trouble-shooting methods corresponding to each error are memorized in advance, or, outputting trouble-shooting methods corresponding to the errors by means of an outputting device, in order of retrieving the trouble-shooting methods, in case determining that the errors do not exist in the error history data and the trouble-shooting methods corresponding to each error are memorized in advance; and memorizing contents of the errors and the trouble-shooting methods outputted by the outputting device.
(6) An apparatus, which performs consecutive operations based on set-up data of an operating procedure, comprising: a receiving section to receive the set-up data of the operating procedure; an error detecting section to detect an error, which occurs during the apparatus is performing the consecutive operations; a history data memorizing section to memorize the set-up data, received by the receiving section, and history data of the errors as an error history data; an error risk calculating section to calculate a degree of error occurrence risk corresponding to the set-up data, based on the set-up data and the error history data stored in the history data memorizing section; and a warning-information generating section to generate warning-information, corresponding to the degree of error occurrence risk.
(7) The apparatus of item 6, wherein the history data memorizing section also memorizes a user data, which includes a personal data relevant to an individual user of the apparatus, and, in the history data memorizing section, the set-up data and the error history data are memorized corresponding to the user data, and the error risk calculating section calculates the degree of error occurrence risk every the user data, and the warning-information generating section generates the warning-information every the user data.
(8) The apparatus of item 6, wherein the history data memorizing section stores the error history data in advance, and an initial cumulative error value, which indicates a cumulative number of error occurrence times in the error history data stored in the history data memorizing section in advance, is greater than zero.
(9) The apparatus of item 6, wherein the apparatus is a printer.
(10) The apparatus of item 6, wherein the apparatus is a facsimile.
(11) The apparatus of item 6, wherein the apparatus is a scanner.
(12) The apparatus of item 6, wherein the apparatus is a multi-functional printer.
Further, to overcome the abovementioned problems, other methods and apparatus, embodied in the present invention, will be described as follow:
(13) A control method of an apparatus, characterized in that the control method comprises a step of performing consecutive operations of the apparatus based on set-up data of an operating specification inputted by inputting means, an error detecting step of detecting an error, which occurs during the apparatus is performing the consecutive operations, a history data memorizing step of memorizing the set-up data and a detected error history, a error occurrence risk calculating step of calculating a degree of error occurrence risk with respect to the set-up data, based on the set-up data and the error history data, a warning-information displaying step of displaying warning-information, corresponding to the degree of error occurrence risk.
(14) The control method of item 13, characterized in that, at a time of initial setting of the error history, the control method comprises a step of continuatively setting the error history data downloaded from another apparatus of the same type, or, initially setting an error history complying with the feature of the apparatus, based on the error history data stored in the apparatus in advance.
(15) The control method of item 13 or item 14, characterized in that, at a time of trouble occurrence, the control method comprises a step of determining whether or not the error causing the trouble is included in the error history, a step of displaying trouble-shooting methods for user set-up items in order of large degree of error occurrence risk of retrieved error item, when determining that the errors included in the error history, or, retrieving relevant check items from a manual, stored in advance, to display trouble-shooting methods in order of retrieving the check items, when determining that the errors is not included in the error history, and a step of memorizing contents of the errors and the trouble-shooting performed by the user, in error trouble-shooting history file.
(16) An apparatus, characterized in that, in an apparatus which comprises an inputting means for inputting set-up data with respect to an operating procedure and performs consecutive operations based on the inputted set-up data, the apparatus comprises an error detecting means for detecting an error, which occurs while the apparatus is performing the consecutive operations; a history data memorizing means for memorizing the set-up data and history data of the detected errors; an error risk calculating means for calculating a degree of error occurrence risk, based on the set-up data and the error history data stored in the history data memorizing means; a warning-information outputting means for outputting warning-information, corresponding to the degree of error occurrence risk; and a control means for controlling the warning-information outputting means based on the degree of error occurrence risk, so that the apparatus can change a level of warning-information to be outputted, corresponding to the set-up data.
(17) The apparatus of item 16, characterized in that, the history data memorizing means memorizes the set-up data and the history data for every users who share the use of the apparatus, and the control means controls the warning-information outputting means for every users who share the use of the apparatus.